Empty Kisses
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: I regret leaving Cybertron to join Megatron's army. I don't fight along with his forces, to defeat the Autobots. I stay behind at the base to be ready for Megatron's return. I am broken.
1. Empty Kisses

This is a one-shot that I came up with when I was feeling unheard by my family members. If you want me to change the rating, just let me know. But this is as detailed as I will get, _ever_. It's also the first story I've written that's Transformers and doesn't have Optimus Prime as an actual character, even though he's mentioned. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"Starscream, leave now," Megatron says to the seeker. I watch Starscream bow; giving me a disapproving look. I shrug from my position behind my lord and master Megatron. It isn't my fault that I was reformatted to look the way I do now.

"Of course, my master," Starscream responds. He straightens and leaves the room. That leaves me and Megatron.

"My lord," I call to him gently. He turns to me, a feral look in his optics.

"On the berth now," he orders. I do as he asks, lying down while leaving more than enough room for him. "It's time for me to prove that I own you."

"I am yours alone," I respond, altering my voice to sound deeper as I know he prefers. He growls as he positions himself almost on top of me. A knee is on either side of me. He drags an open servo over my slim waist, tracing the blue metal that makes up the sides of my thighs. He presses his helm against mine. I hear him inhale my scent, even though we have no need of air. Besides using it to cool our systems. But Megatron wants me to squirm. I play my part and pull away from him. I move my hips away from his servos. Once more he growls as he sinks his claws into the metal of my thigh. He digs until I gasp in pain and feel Energon dribble from the site. He pulls the claws away then, and licks the Energon from them.

"Ah... your taste is... _delicious_," he purrs. For a moment he traces the flames of my plating that protects my abdomen. He drags a single talon across the paint with a smirk. I hear the squeal of metal on metal, and I know he's removing the top layer, leaving a silver line as a sign of the fact that he's showing me attention. I will have to repaint that once he's finished. I must remain spotless for him, or he will punish me. I have long since lost count of the number of times he's done so. The scars cover my frame; some beneath layers of paint, others standing out no matter how hard I try to hide them from sight. All because of that pit forsaken temper of his. But no matter what happens, I belong to him. For he has broken me.

Though I feel no pleasure, I force my frame to heat to imitate it. I revv the engine of my alt. mode, which is a large human vehicle referred to as a semi truck. Megatron's own engine roars to overpower mine. He traces the engravings that mark the metal of my face. He begins to kiss the lines in my neck while I writhe beneath him as if I'm trying to buck him off. His touch is gentle around my face and neck, though it becomes tight and harsh where he grips my legs. I allow him to have access to whatever he chooses, despite the fact that I hate every moment of it.

Once, when I was much younger, I dreamed of love and having a bot be mine. To be my sparkmate. But that will never happen. I am but a possession to Megatron. A toy to play with while his true desire hovers just out of reach. I am a stand-in until the real bot lays before him, broken, as I am, and ready for Megatron's use. I know I'm being used every moment that he touches me. I'm almost certain he's forgotten my name. I am a name-less femme drone reshaped in Optimus Prime's image to the Decepticon leader. For he ordered his medics to take my body and rebuild it to look exactly like Optimus Prime. The only things that are truely mine are my spark, which Megatron will not even look at, and my vocalizer, which is modified to be able to reach the same sound as Optimus'. But I am not him. I never will be, and Megatron knows that even as he takes me. For I know, even though he acts almost loving, he doesn't care about me at all. He claims my lips with a gentle caress. I near tears as my thoughts turn to the fact that Megatron took everything from me. His kisses are passionate, but empty. Just. Like. _Me._


	2. Broken Bodies

Well, I wasn't expecting to make another chapter for "Empty Kisses", but I think there may be a few more. I don't know though, since this isn't an actual story I'm going to be working on. If anything, this will be a collection of related one-shots based on how I'm feeling when I'm writing. That being said, I'll leave it marked as complete, though it can be updated at any time. Don't expect many of these, but I hope you enjoy the short pieces related to my nameless OC. **IMPORTANT: I, Alexis, of A and A Pikachu Prime, have NEVER been put in the situations my OC will face. I am blessed with a family that loves each other (most of the time). I am not being used like my OC, nor am I abused. These stories show my feelings IN A DIFFERENT way. Nothing you see in "Empty Kisses" is a part of what I face in my life. **

* * *

"I had him!" he roars. I watch Starscream back away in fear as Megatron strikes, the blow catching Starscream across the face. The seeker gives a howl of pain as he collapses to the floor. I stay where I am to avoid turning Megatron's anger toward myself. I know it's unlikely, but I try all the same. I watch Megatron brutalize his second in command with growing anger. This is why Starscream hates me. This is why he hates everyone. When Megatron is frustrated, he attacks. And no one comes to Starscream's aid. I wonder idly how different my life would be if I'd joined Optimus and his Autobots when I had the chance.

"Megatron, stop!" I cry out in my true voice before I can stop myself. I barely manage to fight back a cringe at the implications of what I'd done. Megatron releases Starscream who falls limply to the ground. My sensors tell me that he's alive. It settles my spark greatly, and it gives me the courage to not grovel at Megatron's pedes as he steps towards me, towering over my slighter frame. I feel the pain before I register that I've been struck. Then my body collides with the ground. Claws dig into my shoulder, causing Energon to dribble down the painted panels. With his talons still deeply embedded in my shoulder, he hauls me up and pins me against the wall. I hear metal groan as Megatron leans in as close as he can to me.

Megatron's voice is cold and calm when he speaks, a bad sign for me, "You dare oppose me? You do not _speak_! If I so much as hear your voice again..." he grabs my throat and begins to crush the metal, "... I will tear you apart. Slowly, to draw out the agony I'll cause. There won't be enough of you left to use for slag. Do you understand?" I can barely nod from how tightly he is holding me. Suddenly he releases me, and I realize he had been holding me off the ground. My legs give out the second they touch the ground, and I fall. A pede connects with the side of my helm, shattering my left optic, and causing my left audio to crumple. The stillness that wraps itself over the room is nearly enough to make my spark gutter out. He steps away and leaves the room without another word, but I know it's not over. My punishment has stretched on for so long I've lost track of the vorns (years). I clear my mind to try and tune out the silence that is almost more frightening than taking the brunt of Megatron's anger.

* * *

A gentle touch draws my attention. I don't know how long I laid there, in my own Energon, and I don't care to find out. I feel myself being lifted, but my left optic sees nothing at all, and my right provides me with no information to find out who is carrying me. The steps the Decepticon takes are jerky. I'm rocked in their arms almost violently, though through the fog my processor seems to be coated with, I can tell they are trying to be careful. The wounds Megatron treated me to still cause me to be in enough pain to make such care useless. A complete waste of time better spent elsewhere.

I am gently placed on something that feels suspiciously like a damaged berth. The dented, scratched, uneven berth of our medical bay, to be precise. It is then that I catch sight of who had brought me to help. The winged mech was pushed onto a berth beside mine. I lost my feeble grip on reality just as my saviour reached out and took my servo in his.

* * *

The next time I online, I find myself staring up at the ceiling of the medical bay. Both optics come into focus easily, and the pain has ebbed away ever so slightly. I look over at the other berth and that I'm alone. I can still feel the tingle that holding his servo brought. My spark jumps at the thought of him, and a smile tugs at my mouth. I swing my legs off the berth and stand, ignoring the agony that shoots through me. I can handle it. Megatron has done worse, and will do so once I'm strong enough. I leave without bothering to let anyone know that I'm going.

I stumble through the hall and manage to avoid running into anyone. I knock on the door, since my comm link had been completely removed when I was reformatted. There was a groan before the door opened. I smiled, and stepped inside once he moved back. The door closed and I smiled at him. "Starscream, we need to talk."


End file.
